Under Another Sky
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: Percy Weasley was a sensible sort of bloke.  He put in his 48 hours every week at the Ministry  with the occasional hour of overtime . He even dated occasionally  but never frivolously .  That all changed one morning.  Percy/Harry


Author notes: Thank you to aigooism for the beta!

Unlike his family, Percy Weasley had never been a particularly curious type. His brothers all displayed alarming amounts of curiosity at times. Bill was always off gallivanting somewhere. Charlie had his thing for dragons. Fred and George... well, the less said about them the better; Percy always thought they did it for the attention. That and they probably couldn't help it. It wasn't every Weasley who could be both Prefect and Head Boy. Ron wasn't usually that bad, but then again, he tended to get dragged into adventures by his friends. Percy couldn't help pitying Ron. Even Ginny showed a decided lack of foresight when she decided to communicate with You-Know-Who's diary. Sure, she didn't know who it was at the time, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that books that wrote back to you were bad news.

Percy prided himself on his lack of adventures. He wouldn't have said that he lived a _sensible_ life – that made him sound like a spinster – but he definitely didn't live a life where it was necessary to use the Patronus Charm on a regular basis. Of course, he knew how to use it. That wasn't the point. The point was that he didn't _have_ to use it.

For his entire life, Percy had left the adventuring to other people. He'd always thought he was more suited to Ravenclaw than Gryffindor. It was much more peaceful studying adventures than it was jumping into them head first. For one thing, studying adventures had told him that when thrown into an adventure, there was not much use panicking about it. It was much better to remain calm and assess the situation.

Of course, everything changed when Percy was thirty.

* * *

><p>The day started normally enough.<p>

His alarm clock beeped at six am. Percy blinked sleepily up at the ceiling and tried to gather his thoughts in preparation for yet another week of work. It wasn't as though he didn't like his job; he just didn't like Mondays. In fact, he'd wanted to work for the Ministry ever since he was a young lad. Sure, his first few positions hadn't worked out too well, but Percy blamed that on the war. Lots of things hadn't gone well in the war.

Swinging his legs out of the bed, Percy placed his feet on the cold stone floor and almost immediately scrunched his toes up. He really needed to get a rug. That particular task had been on the top of his to-do list for weeks now, but somehow, it never seemed that important to accomplish after a long day at work. It was only in the mornings that Percy really wished he'd taken the time to buy the damn rug. Or he could have put on socks, but Percy didn't particularly like wearing socks to bed.

Percy vowed that he'd go out that night to purchase something. For the meantime, he reached sleepily over to grab his wand and muttered a warming spell. It really was too bad the warming spell couldn't keep the floor at a reasonable temperature all night.

Percy stood up, stretched and then walked towards the door. On the way, he tripped and almost fell flat on his face. With a grimace, Percy leaned over to rub his throbbing big toe. His gaze fell on the wooden box sitting on his bedroom floor.

What?

Percy stared. That box certainly hadn't been there the previous night. He was equally sure that nobody had made any sort of secret excursion into his bedroom the previous night. He would have noticed something like that. How on earth had the box gotten there? He supposed that somebody could have shrunk the box, sent it under his front door, levitated it to his bedroom and then enlarged it again. That brought him to a far more perplexing question. Why on earth would somebody leave a box in the middle of his bedroom? It was a smallish box, about the size of several stacked up textbooks. It had an ornate wooden lid with what could have been words engraved on it, but it wasn't in any language Percy could read.

He frowned and reached a hand down, about to lift the lid, when he hesitated. Should he open the box? Common sense dictated that the most sensible thing to do would be to hand it into the appropriate people on his way into work.

But surely it couldn't hurt to just take one tiny little peek?

For the first time in his life, Percy was beginning to feel an odd stirring inside of him. He finally understood what his brothers and sister meant by _I had to open the door even though there was a scratching noise behind it that meant a monster had been let loose _and _no, I never really thought that anything could go wrong, not until the hexes started flying anyway._ Briefly, Percy wondered if he was going mad. Maybe he was becoming like his great-aunt Eleanor who spent the latter half of her life screeching about zombies. At least, he reflected, it was better than becoming his great-aunt Muriel. _Anything_ was better than becoming his great-aunt Muriel.

With a slightly trembling hand, Percy reached down and pressed the tips of his fingers against the wood.

Odd.

It felt warm. That really should have been the first clue for him to run, but instead, Percy gave into the voice inside his head that told him to lift the lid. It wasn't one of those creepy disembodied voices that made him think of evil cackling wizards. Instead, it was a familiar whisper, almost as though it was a voice that Percy had been hearing his entire life, and it was telling him that it was about time he did something adventurous. After all, wasn't he a Gryffindor? Wasn't he a Weasley? Percy wondered if he was cracking up. Maybe this was what a mid-life crisis felt like. He was a bit early for one of those, but then again, he had always been precocious.

With one swift movement, Percy undid the clasp of the box and lifted the lid.

At first, Percy saw nothing inside. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief and chalk it up to experience, when a light began to shine out. It began as a weak, almost trembling beam, but soon it solidified into a bright light that seemed to seek him out. Percy opened his mouth to protest, or perhaps to scream, when the light enveloped him.

With a pop, Percy Weasley disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next time Percy woke up, it was to a rather warm, tingly sensation located around his groin. Too much coffee again last night, Percy thought to himself as he sat up. Or least, he tried to sit up. There seemed to be something holding him down. "Need the bathroom," he muttered, without opening his eyes as he tried to drag the bedclothes aside.<p>

The warm, tingly sensation disappeared. "Not while I'm doing this, you don't," a rather cross voice told him.

Percy's eyes snapped open and suddenly, he felt wide awake. "What?" he spluttered as he sat up.

There was a rather familiar-looking head hovering around the vicinity of his crotch. There was something about the messy black hair... Percy's heart almost stopped when the head looked up at him and he realised that it was Harry Potter. Harry, who currently had a rather impish look on his face... his face... his face that was rather close to... Percy's eyes widened.

"Don't look like that," Harry admonished. "You usually like it when I wake you up like this."

"I like it?" Percy repeated slowly. He would have never thought he would be the sort of bloke to like morning blowjobs, but apparently he was. "I like it?" he repeated. A part of him was wondering why he wasn't running for the hills, but there was something oddly warm and comfortably about the bed. Plus, he told himself, it was important not to panic. He would learn much more by remaining calm and asking the right sorts of questions.

Harry frowned and sat up. "You okay?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm fine," he said automatically, even though he most definitely was not fine. Nowhere in the vicinity of fine, actually. Fine would have been waking up in his cold little bedroom by himself. Fine would have been waking up in St Mungo's after accidentally hitting his head on his bedroom wall and hallucinating that there was a box on his bedroom floor. Fine was not waking up to Harry Potter sucking his cock. Actually, if Percy admitted it to himself, the actual cock sucking wasn't that bad. In fact, it was quite excellent. If he had to rate it, it would have at least rated a 9/10. Or maybe a 9.5/10. Percy could feel himself turning a brilliant shade of red.

Harry was looking at him with interest.

"I'm fine," Percy repeated quickly. He looked over at the other side of the bed to avoid looking at Harry and his eyes widened. The date on the calendar was right, but the year was most definitely wrong.

In fact, it was wrong by seven years.

Percy could hear Harry saying something, he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy panicking internally. How on earth had this happened? He berated himself for ever opening the box. This is what happened when you deviated away from the sensible way of life. You ended up in bed with your brother's best friend getting the best blowjob of your life.

All in all, Percy reasoned, if this was real, it wasn't that bad.

Too bad it wasn't. It definitely wasn't real. It could have been some sort of elaborate kidnapping or evil plot or maybe the twins were testing a new prank. But, somehow Percy doubted it. None of those explanations accounted for the seven years. The most logical explanation was that he had somehow gone crazy.

Or was it? There was another explanation, but it was too ridiculous, wasn't it?

Percy tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Harry saying something about staying home from work today. "So," Percy began carefully, "you're here all day?"

Harry nodded. "Thought we could celebrate our anniversary," he said cheekily with a wink. "I thought we could spend the entire day in bed like we did last time. My bum was sore for days afterwards."

"I guess we're pretty happy together then." Percy could have clapped his hand over his mouth at that comment.

Harry gave him a strange look. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head last night?"

Percy's eyes widened. What had they been doing that would have possibly led him to bump his head? Oh. Well, there was _that_. Obviously they had a rather fulfilling sex life. That was good, he supposed. In fact, from looking around the bedroom, they looked rather well off. Presumably, they both did more than work in low-paying Ministry jobs.

As though he had read Percy's mind, Harry shook his head. "I know you're thinking about work. You promised. You weren't going to talk about the election today. You'll win and become Minister next week. Everybody knows it."

That's it. Percy now knew that he had completely lost it. This wasn't some sort of bizarre time travel. He was probably in a padded cell in St Mungo's right now. There was just no way he could be in some sort of happy relationship with Harry Potter in the future and be in contention for the Minister of Magic position. It just wasn't _possible_.

"Now, stop worrying," Harry told him as he reached over and ran a light finger against Percy's cock, which reacted with interest. "Today's our day. Remember how we met seven years ago, this very day? I'd stopped by your office to find Ron and you asked me to get a coffee..." Harry licked his lips. "The rest's history, as they say." He winked.

Percy bit the inside of his cheek. He probably was crazy. Surely, Harry couldn't be reaching over and licking the tip of his cock. Percy gasped. It certainly felt like it though. If this was what crazy was, Percy quite liked it. It beat his day job. Harry's mouth enclosed around his cock and Percy dug his fingers into the mattress, but that didn't stop the moan from escaping.

Almost as though he had done it a thousand times before, Percy twined his fingers in Harry's hair. So what if he was crazy? It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. And he was definitely enjoying feeling Harry's lips and tongue all over his cock.

* * *

><p>When Percy opened his eyes again, he was almost disappointed to see his familiar ceiling. From the freezing nature of the room, he could tell that he was back in his own bed again.<p>

Percy's head was spinning with all the ramifications of what had just happened. Surely, it was all some kind of elaborate dream caused by far too much alcohol? That would have made perfect sense, if it wasn't for two things. Firstly, he hadn't drunk any alcohol the previous night. Secondly, and more importantly, that box was still sitting there in the middle of his bedroom.

"I'm not opening you again," Percy told the box.

The box just sat there silently, almost mocking him.

"You didn't just somehow show me the future," Percy muttered. "It can't have happened. It would have torn the fabric of reality." There was a reason why time turners could only go backwards. The only glimpses they were supposed to get of the future were little tantalising titbits from seers. It was all probably some sort of mental breakdown. He just needed to ignore it and hopefully it would never happen again.

Percy hesitated.

But, what if it wasn't?

There was something about the future, something about how he felt being there with Harry that felt so _right_. It felt a lot more right than being here alone in this cold and empty room, anyway.

Percy suddenly remembered something that Harry had said. He said something about them having met seven years ago that day. That's today, Percy realised. The vision of the future (or mental breakdown, but Percy was trying to be positive) happened exactly seven years into the future. That meant that at some point today, Harry was going to turn up at his desk at work asking to see Ron. And if that happened, well, so could everything else.

It was with determination that Percy dragged his robes on that morning. He was going to see if the future he had seen was true. And if it was, then maybe – just maybe – he was the one who made the future happen.

Percy bit his lip and hesitated. Could he really work towards making the future happen? It was true that he had always thought that Harry was attractive, but he had never let himself really think much about that given that Harry was Ron's best friend. Yes, he did look happy living together with Harry, but it was just one slice of his life. There was no guarantee that they were _actually_ happy together.

Was Harry's skill at giving blowjobs a good enough reason to abandon his current life?

Slowly, Percy looked around his bedroom, as if he was seeing it for the first time. It was a rather lonely place with not a single item out of order except the box sitting on the floor. He had friends, but no close ones. He hadn't even been on a date for months! Was this the kind of life he wanted? No sex life except what his right hand could give him? Percy cringed to remember the previous Friday night. He'd spent over half an hour getting himself aroused to achieve what was a mediocre orgasm, at best. That really wasn't the kind of life he wanted. Maybe this was his chance to change his life.

Of course, the vision caused by the box may have just been some sort of hallucination. Even if that's true, a small voice in Percy's mind told him, it's still time for a change.

Percy frowned. The voice in his head was right. It really was time for a change and this was the perfect opportunity to make it happen.

* * *

><p>Percy spent all morning on tenterhooks. Every person who walked by his desk was a possible Harry, even if they wore perfume, heels and had blonde hair. He could barely concentrate on his work and he kept on getting a rather inappropriate erection.<p>

It was almost anticlimactic when Harry turned up at his desk at around eleven, looking very out of place in the prim and properness of the Ministry. Or least the section he worked for. Sometimes, Percy wondered if his co-workers charmed their robes into place so that they wouldn't be wrinkled. "Good morning, Harry," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," Harry said. He hesitated before blurting out. "Sorry to bother you at work like this, but don't suppose you've seen Ron around anywhere? We were supposed to meet for coffee."

Percy crossed his fingers under his desk where Harry couldn't see them. He wasn't sure why Harry was here. It wasn't as though he worked on the same floor as Ron. In fact, Percy had never bumped into his brother at work before. "He actually did come by this morning," Percy fibbed. "But, say what, I'll take his place."

"You'll what?" Harry looked astonished.

"You came all this way to the Ministry," Percy said. "And I was going to get a coffee myself anyway."

Harry looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. "I guess."

Percy smiled as he stood up from his desk. "There's a cafeteria on this floor. It's not too far away."

Inwardly, he was rejoicing. That only left the problem of how that box got on his bedroom floor in the first place, Percy thought as they walked towards the cafeteria. He supposed some sort of well-meaning person could have sent it, but he couldn't think of anybody. His mum was usually a lot more direct in her methods.

The box was still sitting in his bedroom at home and Percy wasn't sure what to do with it. He could try to open it again, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. What if it showed him alternate futures? What if he was shown another future, but this time without Harry? Of course, there was still the chance that he was just plain crazy. Percy didn't really want to confirm that either.

"This place is quite good," Percy said as they turned a corner.

Harry gave him a tentative smile and Percy couldn't help but remember how damn good Harry was at giving blowjobs in the morning. "I've never actually tried it."

"Hopefully you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Harry gave him a rather odd look as Percy just realised that he may have just flirted with his brother's best friend. In for a Knut, in for a Galleon, Percy thought. If he was aiming for that future he saw through the box, he had to work for it. Who knows if anything the box showed him was true, but it had made him realise something.

His current life wasn't what he wanted.

As they walked towards a table and sat down, a sudden brainwave hit Percy. He suddenly realised how the box got onto his bedroom floor. It was a well-wisher who had sent it, after all! In fact, come to think of it, Percy couldn't think of anybody else in the world who wished better for him.

Percy beamed.

"You look quite happy," Harry observed.

"I am," Percy said cheerfully. "I just figured out a huge puzzle. Everything's going wonderfully." And it really was. He was having coffee with Harry Potter. Of course, coffee didn't necessary lead to sex, but there was always a chance!

Now, all Percy needed to do now was figure out was how to get a time turner. Then everything would be fixed and he could get along with making his life better.

-fin


End file.
